


Once Upon a Game of Thrones

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of the Enchanted Forest cast a curse. Magic doesn't exist - officially - in Westeros, but it still managed to get caught up. Welcome to Westerville, the neighbouring town to Storybrooke. </p><p>Largely a collection of drabble pieces from my tumblr. No over-arching story, but random updates here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Starks.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "siddymouche asked: "Once Upon a Game of Thrones: Henry meets Arya's family."

The Stark house in North Westerville is really big. Henry’s never been there before. Usually Arya comes over to his after school because her parents both work, and her elder brothers are usually out at some sport activity - he’s always hearing about them competing in this or that. He’s been invited over today though, the high school has a teacher-training thing last period, so her brothers Robb and Jon came to get them.

He’s never met her older brothers. Bran and Rick are at school with them, but they’re younger so Henry’s never really had to interact with them in classes. They seem alright. Sansa’s very pretty, and he gave her a flower last Valentine’s day. (He wanted to give it to Arya, but she punched him for it). Sansa had thanked him, but he saw her leave the flower behind when Joffery appeared at school that day. Still, she’s nice.

Robb brought his Irish Wolfhound with him. Jon’s - Ghost - had just returned from a check-up at the vet, and was sleeping apparently. Arya grins, wrapping around the dog’s neck - Grey Wind, that’s the name of this one - but Henry steps back. He’s pretty sure it could flatten him by stepping on him. Robb laughs when he voices this, saying Grey Wind knows who to bite.

“You’re not going to suddenly attack Arya, are you?” The question comes with a laugh, but Henry’s suddenly wondering if being friends with Arya is a good idea.

“Enough Robb,” Mr. Stark’s voice is firm but fair, and Henry’s never been so glad to hear it, “let’s not scare the lad.” Once, Henry had overheard Miss Blanchard saying to Emma that really, Mr. Stark should be the Mayor of Westerville, before adding that Mr. Baratheon - Joffery the Jerk’s father - was a drunken lech.

His Mom wouldn’t tell him what she meant by that, but considering she didn’t get angry, he supposed she agreed. She didn’t much like Mr. Stark though, but Henry did. “Thanks for having me round, sir.” he smiled.

Mr. Stark gave a smile that was kind of like Arya’s, but older and more tired. “Arya, why don’t you show your friend the new pups?” he suggests. Arya’s grin grows.

“Come on, Henry,” she pulls at his arm, “maybe your Mom will let you have one this time!”

He doubts it, but hurries to see them all the same.


	2. Joffrey the Jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "siddymouche asked: "Once Upon a Game of Thrones: Something including Swan Queen and Joffrey the Jerk? Go for your life."

Regina was not happy, and when Regina was not happy, heads rolled. Also, Emma didn’t get any but that was far from the point here. “Regina, he’s a kid!” Emma ran to keep up with the Mayor of Storybrooke - who could walk surprisingly fast in her fashionable and expensive black patent leather shoes. “We go and we talk to the Principal about this, we don’t go and slam on the front door!”

“He hit Henry!” Regina’s voice was all fury. Emma wondered how the hell she became the reasonable one in this relationship. “And it’s not the first time, that Principal needs to be fired!” She stormed forward. “Robert Baratheon’s son or not, he had _no_ right!”

“So he’s a jerk like his father,” Emma sighed. “You’re right, but, Regina, wait,” she ran, standing in front of the woman. Hell hath no fury like a Regina Mills on the Baratheon warpath. “Think about how this will look for _Henry_. If we go fighting his battles for him?”

“And what do you suggest?” Regina couldn’t help but snap. “That I wait until we’re called into the hospital because Joffery didn’t know where to stop?”

“It wouldn’t get that far,” Emma said.

“You clearly haven’t spent much time with the boy,” was Regina’s only remark. “So tell me, Miss Swan,” oh dear, Emma had clearly touched a nerve, “what brilliant plan do you have?”

“… We send him to boxing with the Stark boys?” Regina flatered. “He keeps saying Arya’s joining next month, why don’t we sign him up with her?”

“So I let him deliberately go and learn how to take a hit?” Regina sounded more panicked. “How is that going to help?”

“Well,” Emma shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets, “he’ll learn to hit **_back_**.”


	3. Boxing Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "siddymouche asked: "Arya, Henry and Gendry - boxing lessons"

The boxing gym is in South Westerville, and Arya’s Dad takes them both there, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Arya’s the only girl in their age group (actually, Henry’s pretty sure she’s the only girl who goes to the gym, because he never sees another one there) but any mocking from two of the boys they train with was stopped when she broke one’s nose, and had to be pulled off the other by an even older boy.

Well, not that much older. Five years older, he thinks. His name’s Gendry Waters and he attends Dr. Hopper’s too. Henry snuck a look at his file once. Gendry’s the illegitimate son of Mr Baratheon and when his Mom died, he was sent to live with them. He’s tall, has black hair and blue eyes like Mr Baratheon - Henry wonders why he looks more like their father than Joffery does - and is really good at boxing.

“Is m’lady all ready to proceed, or does she still have issues with skipping?” Gendry smirks over at them, teasing Arya. The past two sessions, she’s tripped over the skipping rope during warm-up. She glares back at him, running forward to shove him.

“Do not call me m’lady,” she says. He laughs, and gives a bow.

“As m’lady commands.” Arya shoves again, and Gendry stumbles backwards a little, still laughing at them. Henry pulls at her arm.

“Come on, before Mr. Yoren sees,” he says to her, tugging her over to the corner their age group is meant to be training in. She follows, but not before sticking her tongue out at Gendry for good measure, and giving a triumphant smirk. “You know he only does it because it irritates you,” Henry says, altogether too patient, but it’s been like this for the past couple of weeks.

“I know,” she says, puffing air out of her cheeks. “He’s a stupid bull anyway.” There’s an air of finality, like that settles the manner.

Henry’s fairly certain Arya’s got a crush, and doubles his resolve to get good at boxing _fast_.


	4. Two Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "There is no magic. There are no dragons"

It is commented on in Westeros that there is no more magic left in the world. Everyone ignores the fact that the Queen of the Enchanted Forest clearly wields a power magic. It is commented on in Westeros that there are no more dragons left in the world. None seem yet aware that the Queen Across the Sea possesses three.

The Queen of the Enchanted Forest was more than aware.

“We could help each other,” her smile was wide, infectious, and tinged with something indescribable. The Queen Across the Sea looked back, impassive. Her skin was burnt from the harsh sun, and it was the harshness that she had picked up.

“How could you help me?” The Queen of the Enchanted Forest’s smile only grew.

“My magic to win back your precious Iron Throne, Kahlessi,” she picked up one chapped and tanned hand, kissing it reverantly. “Your dragons to provide my happy ending.” The Kahlessi looked back, breath heavy in the humid air, but her voice husky.

“What happy ending?” The smile grew further.

“Let me show you.”


	5. House in South Westerville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: sameoldsorceress - "Joffrey and Henry. Preferably killing each other."

Henry really doesn’t like Joffrey. He thinks he’s a jerk, and that Arya’s sister could do a lot better than mooning over the Jerk. (He never mentions that he maybe wouldn’t mind Sansa mooning over him because Arya would hit him. Besides, he likes Arya.)

Problem is that because his Dad and Henry’s Mom are in similar positions for work, they’ve occasionally got to hang out.

Mr. Baratheon has a huge house in South Westerville, and Henry doesn’t mind going there when his Mom has to have meetings with the man.

He thinks Mr. Baratheon is actually kind of funny in an odd way, and he’s almost figured out who he is in the book, but for the Westerville residents, the book is a lot more complicated to work out. Something about a clash of kings, or was it a game of thrones?

Joffrey was always nice in front of his Dad

It was when his Dad was out of the way that Henry hated having to come to South Westerville.

He didn’t think his Mom was going to buy the excuse about falling down the stairs for this split lip at any rate.


	6. Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt - siddymouche - "Henry and Arya go exploring. Mud happens."

When Arya gets to come over, Henry can forget about being that kid who has to go to therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper. It’s not that he doesn’t like the man, but Storybrooke isn’t that big a place, and stuff has a tendency to fly fast; Granny’s is gossip central and even the slightly disturbed 10 year old knew that. Arya didn’t care that he was meant to be mad, or something like that. She called him stupid, pushed him to the ground, then pulled him to come follow her on whatever adventure she’d discovered for them that afternoon.

This particular afternoon they had been hiking through the forests. It had started to rain and the ground had gotten pretty muddy. Very muddy in fact; they both slipped and fell a few times before Arya would let them admit defeat and go back to his house. The rain didn’t let up when they got in, either, they could hear it battering off of the windows. “Mom, we’re back!” Henry called into the house, shivering in his wet clothes. Arya wasn’t fairing much better.

“I’m here too, Ms Mills,” she called. “Can I call Robb to come pick me up?”

“Of course, Arya,” Regina called back. They could hear her moving around, and Henry grinned when he saw her coming out with two large, warm and dry towels. Regina stopped on seeing them, though. Her eyes took in the mud. The mud that was now everywhere. Everywhere on what had been gleaming white surrounds.

The towels fell to the ground.


	7. Hand of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little change when announcing Hand of the King. Based on a prompt from siddymouche

”And for his actions on the battlefield, defendiing our city,” Joffrey announced grandly to the court at large, “I name Lord Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King.”

Lord Tywin urged his horse [forward](http://scottishdreamergirl.tumblr.com/post/44878880908/title-hand-of-the-king-fandom-s-once-upon-a), trotting to recieve the emblem that would make known his position within all the Seven Kingdoms.He took the Golden Hand, bowing his head to his grandson, before turning his horse around, and leaving the room.

Once free of the room, a puf of smoke descended over the figure of Tywin Lannister. “Well,” Cora held up the symbol of the Hand of the King, “that was far easier than I planned.”


	8. Meeting

“So, what did they say?” Henry asked the elder boy as he sat with him and Arya on the pavement outside Granny's, drinking from plastic bottles that were warming in the mid-day sun. “At the meeting with Dr. Hooper?” Arya looked round, in the middle of taking a drink from her own bottle, slowly lowering it down.

Gendry took a long drink from his bottle, wiping his mouth on the back of the hand. “Setting up a meeting,” he replied, picking at the label. “'Got to spend time with him', he said. 'Forge a relationship with my siblings',” Gendry scoffed. “Like I want a relationship with that little bastard.”

“Tom and Marcie aren't so bad,” Arya offered with a shrug. A grimace crossed her face. “But Joff...”

“Is a little shit,” Gendry said, draining the bottle of liquid, and screwing back on the cap. There was an odd look on his face as he tapped the plastic off of the ground “You've got it easy, Mills,” he said eventually, glancing down at Henry. “Your family wants you.”

“They all lie to me,” Henry said, his face darkening at the implication of Gendry's words. “Emma, Regina...” His voice trailed off. Gendry snorted.

“Yeah, lying to you to keep you with them,” he stood, chucking the bottle in a nearby bin. “Seems like a _real_ hardship to me.”

“Gendry,” Arya's voice was warning. He held his hands up in a sign of backing off.

“Whatever, m'lady.”

“I told you not to call me that!”

The equilibirm restored, the three stood.

“So what next?”

“...Wanna go to Flynn's Arcade?”

“Yeah, alright.”   
  
“I wonder if I can beat the high score of Space Paranoids.”

“If you do, I'll buy you a hot dog.”

“Arya Stark parting with money? This I have to see.”


End file.
